PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie /ˈpjuːdipaɪ/ (pronounced pyoo-dee-pai), or PewDie '''and '''Pewds for short, is a 28 year-old Swedish internet personallity, comedian and video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on numerous playthrough videos. PewDiePie is known for his comedy revolved around things found on the internet and more formerly Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording and the main protagonist of his videos. Since 2015, more vlogs have been present on his channel at a consistent basis. PewDiePie's fanbase is formerly known as the "Bro Army" in which he now refers to them as less often without "army", which includes, as of June 23, 2018, more than 63,500,000 subscribers on YouTube. Felix's first YouTube account is Pewdie. He joined YouTube there on December 19, 2006, and on that account, he initially published gaming videos which have been deleted ever since early 2012 when he figured out its password after forgetting it, and since posted 14 additional videos before becoming inactive on the account in 2013. Personal LifeEdit Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives with his fiancé, Marzia, and their pugs named Mayaand Edgar in Brighton, England. He originates from Gothenburg, Sweden. He is the son of Ulf and Johanna Kjellberg, Ulf is a CEO of an unknown company while Johanna was the former CIO of the clothing company KappAhl. He has a sister Fanny and a nephew named Arnold (Fanny's son). His ancestors came from Sweden, Norway, the Netherlands, Germany, and Poland. He graduated from high school in Gothenburg. Afterwards, Felix began college at Chalmers University of Technology‎ and left in 2011. Marzia and Felix began dating around October of 2011. She learned of Felix when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie on YouTube at the end of May and shared the videos with her. Marzia found Felix really funny and wrote to him at the end of June. He responded back and they started communicating for a while on Facebook until Felix visited her in Italy in August, and then in September as well as October. After Marzia's birthday, she moved to Sweden to live with him. On March 28th, 2012, Felix did his first newspaper interview with the Swedish site Expressen.se, in which he noted his intention to have a full-time job and while making YouTube videos as a secondary job as well as moving to Italy with Marzia.needed While still living in Sweden, Felix and Marzia went overseas to Los Angeles for the first time.1 Following Felix's move to San Paolo, Italy, he stayed as a guest in Marzia's parents' house. On November 30th, 2012, he noted in a video of going aboard to Brighton with Marzia from December 3rd to December 7th.2 On February 7th 2013, they arrived in New York City after Marzia received an invitation to Fashion Week and met up to hang out with fellow YouTubers Anthony Padilla and Kalel.3 The four of them went to the Museum of Modern Art, saw the movie "Mama" and played at the arcade.4 Felix announced in an impromptu video monologue on March 11th, 2013 of saddening news about the death of his grandfather, who suffered from prolonged skeletal cancer, and was returning to Sweden for the funeral rites.5 He also made mention of plans of going to Los Angeles at the end of March to stay for a month as well as searching along with Marzia for a permanent residence in the United Kingdom.5 While in Los Angeles, Felix participated in being part of a few video projects on the YouTube channel TheFineBros and was in an episode of Internet Icon. A party was hosted by Felix in Los Angeles to celebrate the growth of his channel to 6,000,000 subscribers and invited anyone interested in attending.6 The party was on April 4th, 2013 with some guests in attendance that included YouTubers Ken7, TJ7, Toby Turner7 and Olga Ray7, Chester See8, Davey Wavey8Tayrn Southern8, Seth Hendrix8, and Jacksfilms8. Felix was nominated in the category of social media for the Social Star Awards 2013. As the live ceremony would take place on May 23rd, 2013 at the Marina Bay Sands in Singapore, he and Marzia took the opportunity to go.9 He won and received the Social Media Show Award. For the summer of 2013, he and Marzia left Italy to stay in the United Kingdom for 3 months. Felix cited reasons behind the move; such as necessity for personal space (as both himself and Marzia have been staying in the home of her parents in Italy) and also slow internet was interfering with the upload rate of his YouTube videos.10 In late 2013, Felix was filmed for a part in YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?, along with fellow YouTubers Tobuscus, Ian and Anthony, Jenna Marbles, iJustine, and many others in California; however Pewds himself was filmed by a skeleton crew in Brighton, and thus was not present for the actual filming. In an interview, Nate Houghteling, one of the people from Portal A, the company responsible for producing the video, said that PewDiePie was actually kind of a last-minute addition to the video. As of April of 2018, he and Marzia are engaged. P.O. BoxEdit * Ever since PewDiePie has moved to Brighton, UK, he has quit doing fanmail in which he was probably thinking he was overloaded of it. Internet LifeEdit Before Youtube Edit PewDiePie's Internet history remains unclear. All we know is that Felix has been active on chat forums before Youtube even existed. The earliest known post from pewdiepie on a forum dates back to October 2, 2004. He later created his first YouTube channel in December of 2006. YouTube careerEdit After forgetting his password on his original channel (channel by the name of PewDie), Felix opened his second YouTubeaccount under the name PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010 with several COD videos that were deleted and then later a Minecraft playthrough video showing a zombie that had spawned in a minecart in a shed with another player. Following the Minecraft video, he started doing Call of Duty 3 commentaries, and Let's Plays on Alone in the Dark and Wolfenstein. Then, PewDiePie began uploading many Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed videos, including Amnesia''custom stories, flash games and other types of games such as ''Façade. PewDiePie spawned a fanbase named the "Bro Army", and references his subscribers as "bros". On most Fridays, PewDiePie uploaded videos known as Fridays with PewDiePie, which included vlogs, doing Q&As, opening fanmail (known as "bromail"), however, he stopped opening fanmail ever since mid 2013 when moving to Brighton and generally talking about what is currently going on in his life. On several Fridays with PewDiePie in 2012 and 2013, he recorded videos of surprising fans by video chatting with them on Omegle, and has edited a collection of his own in-game reactions in videos commonly known as "Funny Gaming Montage" or "Scariest Moments in Gaming". In his 1000th video, PewDiePie showed appreciation and gratitude for his rapidly growing fanbase by compiling an assortment of video material from the beginning to the present of the last two years since his YouTube channel has gained notable popularity. King of the WebEdit PewDiePie was nominated in February 2012 to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDiePie intended on using the money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until "WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric uprise on the leaderboards, stirring up the bro army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the "King of the Web" to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz, and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the "King of Gaming". Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned "King of the Web", getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his Fridays with PewDiePie episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Charity: WaterEdit On July 12th, 2013, PewDiePie made a video in the campaign to bring public knowledge of the necessity of providing clean water to people around the world. The goal of the charity is a total of $250,000 and he asks that those who can afford to donate do so. PewDiePie pledged to give a dollar for every 500 views the video receives. Additionally, his YouTube network, Polaris, will be donating two dollars for every 500 views on his video.11 Furthermore, PewDiePie began a live stream on July 14th, 2013 with guest YouTubers Markiplier, Ken and Cry for the charity. A second live stream for Charity: Water followed on July 21st, 2013 with guest YouTubers Sean, Ken, Cry, Minx and Martyn.12 Becoming the biggest YouTuberEdit During 2013, PewDiePie was already rising up on the most subscribed YouTubers leaderboard, making it in the top 10. At the time, Smosh was the most subscribed channel on the platform, with having that rank since the previous year. In August 2013, PewDiePie's subscriber numbers were getting up to Smosh's numbers, with them both having the sub count of 11 million. On August 15th, 2013 7:30 PM EST, whilst PewDiePie already filmed and uploaded the supposed video for that day, he officially surpassed Smosh's subscriber count of 11,915,062 with his sub count of 11,915,435. It was revealed on Twitter that he was predicting that day he would get #1 most subscribed and "would celebrate by sleeping", in which he did around 2 or 3 AM. On the next day, he made a video relating to the event, joined by Smosh whom although lost their #1 rank, they were happy that PewDiePie achieved it. YouTube Rewind 2013Edit PewDiePie was expected by some people to be in YouTube Rewind 2012, but was not in it. Then during YouTube Rewind 2013, he appears as the last scene in the video, burying the rewind logo beneath a rocky beach until next year's YouTube Rewind. Watch here. Disabling CommentsEdit On August 29, 2014, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled 'Goodbye Forever Comments'. This was to talk about the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and to announce that he's been noticing a lot of problems amongst bros and non-bros in the comments, and it's been bothering him for a while, so after waiting to see if things would change (which they didn't get any better), and nothing changed, he came to the conclusion to disable comments on all videos for good. He's apparently done it before, and then re-enabled the comments, but now, he says, they will be disabled for good and will resort to Twitter, Reddit, and other outlets to communicate with his bros. This hasn't gone over well with fans so far, creating some controversy and creating a major change in PewDiePie's YouTube channel, although there are a lot of his loyal fans that support the decision. Almost 2 months later, he finally decided to change his mind and re-enable the comments again. Scare PewDiePieEdit In September 2015, PewDiePie announced that he was going to work on a YouTube Red show, which later revealed to be Scare PewDiePie. Shooting started during that month and ended sometime in October or November 2015. The show premiered on YouTube Red in February 2016. RevelmodeEdit In January 2016, PewDiePie launched Revelmode, a network affiliated with Disney's Maker Studios, and hired other YouTubers in that network such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Emmablackery and more. Revelmode Charity StreamEdit In December 2016, PewDiePie along with JackSepticEye, Markiplier and more done a Revelmode Charity livestream for Red. The goal was successfully reached. Deleting Channel At 50 Mil JokeEdit On December 2, 2016, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "DELETING MY CHANNEL AT 50 MILLION." where he talks about issues with YouTube in which he states it started to get chaotic such as users being unsubscribed from channels without their consent, and other issues relating to sub counts. He then began to think it was the right time to announce the joke saying he would delete his channel and start fresh with a new one. On December 9, 2016, he uploaded a video titled "DELETING MY CHANNEL." showing that he actually deleted his more satirical channel, Jacksepticeye2. Controversy in January-February 2017 regarding WSJ, Racism, and PewDiePie getting dropped from many labelsEdit On January 5, 2017 PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "I WON AN AWARD!" where he notices he was placed at #18 on the video titled "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2016" and reacted with excitement whilst turning in his chair saying "18! 18! 18 n***a" with the last part of the "uh" being cut off. PewDiePie soon got criticism after this and #Pewdiepieisoverparty became trending on Twitter, although a lot of others explained it was a joke and weren't offended. PewDiePie uploaded a video a week later titled "In my defense..." stating that the n-word kind of slipped out but was in a sarcastic manner, and said he would decide to quit using the word as he realizes it seems to be more offensive now. On January 11, 2017, PewDiePie uploaded a video talking about the Fiverr website and shows users doing certain acts that seemed crazy enough to do that PewDiePie paid them $5 for. At the last segment of the video, the user "Funny Guys" was shown which are two Indian guys, and PewDiePie paid them to write "Death to all Jews" on a sign, which he did to describe how crazy he thought the website was, but the thing is that he didn't expect them to write that on the sign at all. When the two guys did so, PewDiePie opened his eyes and put his hand over his mouth in shock, later feeling sad and describing to the audience that he is sorry and doesn't support Anti-semitism and thought they wouldn't do it at all. This caused some drama to happen, but it wasn't as big. Later that week, the Funny Guys said on YouTube that they were banned on Fiverr and revealed they don't know the story of the Holocaust or what Jews were. In February 2017 the Wall Street Journal examined recent videos of PewDiePie supposedly containing "Nazi imagery", in which they showed to Disney's Maker Studios and YouTube, saying that PewDiePie is indeed a Nazi showing Anti-semitism, and suggested they he should not keep his YouTube Red show or his network Revelmode. On February 14, 2017, the Wall Street Journal reached their goal to convince Maker Studios to drop PewDiePie from Maker Studios and Scare PewDiePie on YouTube Red. On that same day, it was officially announced and they published their article, basically attacking PewDiePie and displaying him as a Nazi. On February 16, 2017, PewDiePie officially responded by uploading a video titled "My Response" which he basically talks about the whole situation and how unfair it is, and at the end of the video gives the WSJ the middle finger for attempting to kick him off his show and network and perhaps wanting to destroy his career and however still states he is here making videos. Incident on live streamEdit On September 10, 2017, PewDiePie was live streaming Player's Unknown Battle Grounds when he came across a player in which made him so angry he said the n-word at them. He later uploaded a video titled "My Response" saying he is sorry for using that word in the stream and admitted it was a slip-up and says he knows he can do better. OtherEdit PewDiePie runs his own website as well as his own YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. PewDiePie joined Facebook on March 4th, 2011 and has over 1,190,000 likes. PewDiePie has over 5 million followers on Twitter, and tweets in about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. Whenever he did a Q&A for Fridays with PewDiePie, he asked for questions from his Twitter followers and answer a selected few in the recorded video. He started a segment on Fridays called Pewds Does Everything first featured in his March 8th, 2013 video. As the name implies, Felix taken requests from Twitter followers asking him to do various hilarious and seemingly outrageous actions, such as "get naked", "camera a sexy stare the whole time", "get a YOLO tattoo", etc. He discontinued this in 2015 because he admitted that it started to get tiring for him. During his 2013 stay in Los Angeles, he joined in on the filming of various YouTubers React videos as well an episode of Teens React: TheFineBros. Along with Smosh duo Anthony and Ian as well as Jenna Marbles. Felix was a judge on an episode of the YouTube series Internet Icon. Filming wrapped up on June 18th, 201313 with the release of the episode on July 11th, 2013.14 Games PlayedEdit PewDiePie is best known for making Let's Plays of horror-themed video games, although he also plays flash games, indie games, adventure games, and many others. Here is a complete list of all of the games PewDiePie has Let's Played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). Amnesia Custom StoriesEdit PewDiePie has played many Amnesia: The Dark Descent custom maps/stories, wherein the player is able to play a customized map created by another person. Here is a complete list of all of the Amnesia: The Dark Descent ''custom stories PewDiePie has Let's Played. Virtual RealityEdit PewDiePie has also created Let's Play videos of games using the Oculus Rift and HTC Vive, virtual reality devices. Here is a complete list of all the VR games PewDiePie has Let's Played. QuotesEdit NameEdit * The name "Pewdie" was created from ''pew, the sound a laser makes, and die, what happens when you get hit by a laser. However, after forgetting the password to his original YouTube account under the name Pewdie, he created a similarly named one by adding the word pie because he "f*ckin' loves pie," thus forming "PewDiePie". Later on, in January 2012, he remembered the password for his channel Pewdie, and it has been uploaded 14 videos since.15 BroKenPodcast #10 TriviaEdit * His favorite video game character is Sho Minamimoto from the Nintendo DS game The World Ends With You.15 * He has a dislike for octopi.16 * He has on at least two occasions stated that his favorite movie is A Clockwork Orange, however; in one of his Fridays with PewDiePie, he stated that he changed his favorite to Donnie Darko..15 * PewDiePie's most watched video is A Funny Montage with more than 75.9 million views. * He can play the guitar.17 * He was a Caesarian section birth. * He used to send private messages to users telling them to subscribe to him. * One of the first horror games he ever played was Dead Space.18 * Some of his older jobs include working on a tennis court, being a sailing instructor, and working at a hotdog stand.19 * He likes playing tennis, golf and going sailing.20 * In recent games he used the name poodiepie, in small letters, which probably came from the mispronunciation of his nickname, PewDiePie. * He admitted that he hates eggs in the Wolf Among Us. * He had admitted that he's not able to play horror games by himself, so he got the idea to record it to defeat his fears. ** It's also revealed that he over-exaggerates himself getting scared just to make his reactions more humorous to viewers. * The scariest game he had played before Amnesia: The Dark Descent was BioShock. * In the BroKen Podcast #11, he tells Ken that he doesn't like Pokemon because he's 25 and that Pokemon is just the same game over and over. * The recent Beastmaster 64 videos were inspired by the fact that some people take Pokemon GO too seriously. * He has a pet cane toad called Slippy named after the Starfox series. ** He passed away in December 2017, as PewDiePie claims, and reveals that he was old when he got him. * In January 2017, he reveals that in the past he forced himself to be happy sometimes to bring more positivity to his channel and has quit. ** In January 2018 he goes more into depth into the past, his emotions during the time and how he feels about YouTube. * He is a fan of Swedish rap, he stated that he mainly listens to Drain Gang and has mentioned Yung Lean in a previous video. 21 Gallery